Separate Souls
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: With a separation from Grissom. Sara feels that she can get back to life. When he comes to win her back. She finds that her hardened heart cannot stay hard forever.


I slept in bed after a double shift at the lab. Everyone worked past the point of exhaustion to catch the creep who killed two children. My computer on the desk near the bed dinged. It dinged again waking me up. I looked over at the computer not wanting to move. Getting up I walked over to the computer sitting down I dinged back. Grissom appeared on the screen wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt inside our apartment in Paris.

"Hi Honey." He said, drinking from a white cup.

"Hi." I said, yawning.

"Did you just come in?"

"No."

"I woke you didn't I?"

"That's all right."

"How's the case?"

"It's over."

"Good, I might go on a dig in Peru."

"Sounds like fun." I said, looking at him.

"I might be gone for a few weeks."

I nodded missing him already.

The next week I gasped holding my arm as a friendly questioning inside the victims house went wrong. Brass came over with his gun out kneeling down to me sitting near the front door.

"Let's see the damage." He said, breathing fast. I let go of my arm seeing my hand had blood on it. Brass lifted my black sleeve seeing the bullet nicked my arm.

"It's bleeding badly." I said, shaking.

"Stay put." He said, getting up leaving me.

I looked over seeing the shooter lying on the floor shot in the arm handcuffed on his stomach. Brass came back in with a white towel putting it over my nick.

"Help's on its way." He said, glancing at the man.

"To think this was supposed to be my night off." I said

"Think of all the fun you would have missed."

I laughed in pain as I looked at my arm. Langston came in with Greg carrying their cases seeing me. Langston knelt down.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah." I said

"Medics are outside." Greg said

They helped me up and outside the house to the awaiting paramedics. Catherine walked over to me as I sat in the ambulance getting my arm stitched. She sat down beside the medic looking at the damage.

"What happened?" She asked

"Brass and I came to question Eric Blake about his wife. He went crazy ranting about us harassing him. I knew something was not right. He pulled a gun out and started shooting. I went down as Brass shot him in the arm dropping him." I said, winching.

My cell went off as I rode home with Brass. I looked at it sighing looking over at Jim.

"Gil?" He asked

"Yes." I said "Hey."

Brass looked over at me then he looked at the road turning the car.

"That's great." I said "No nothing….I love you…..bye."

"You should have told him." He said, as I hung up.

"I don't think he would care right now."

"Troubles?"

"I love Grissom, but it'd hard to not see him. I live here and he lives there."

"Maybe you should talk to him about it."

"No, he is enjoying himself."

"You're not. Marriage is a two way street not a one way, Sara."

I looked at the road thinking about everything. The next night I paced looking at the computer. Sitting down I dinged him waiting on his response.

"Hello." I said, to myself looking at the screen.

Lying in bed later I stared at the laptop. It dinged making me jump off the bed to the chair. I dinged and he appeared in a tent with his straw hat on and a white shirt.

"Hey." I said

"Hey."

"Are you in Peru?"

"Yes, we found a statue deep in the mud."

"Great."

"Everything all right?"

"Well actually no."

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking concerned.

"I…uh…want to talk to you."

"About?"

"Us."

"What about us?"

"Well…I know we agreed to have me come here and you to stay in Paris, but lately I feel like we are growing apart."

"We talk often." He said

"Yes, but I need more."

He looked behind him obviously hearing someone talking. He faced me not knowing what to say.

"I am being called."

"We can talk later."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, bye." He said

"Bye."

He shut his webcam down leaving me to look at an empty screen.

I looked at a piece of blanket in the lab as Langston came in.

"Sara." He said

I looked over at him.

"Yes?"

"Gil, sent me an email asking me how you were doing?"

"I am fine."

He walked in coming over to stand beside me.

"It's been a month and even I can see your hiding in your work."

"I really am fine. We both understand that it was over. I am ready to move on." I said

He patted my arm before leaving. He walked back to his desk sitting down in front of his laptop looking at Grissom's email. Sighing he wrote a message sending it to him.

I woke up early a week later drinking juice in the kitchen. My phone went off on the island. I picked it up while holding the glass.

"Sidle."

"Hey." Grissom said

"I thought we agreed not to talk to each other." I said, putting the glass down on the counter.

"Open your front door."

"Why?" I asked, walking over to the door.

"There is something out side."

"This better not be a plant." I said, opening the door seeing Grissom hanging up his phone with a suitcase in hand.

"I'm back."

"What?" I said

"Langston emailed me and told me that the lab needed and expert on bugs and here I am." He said "Can I come in?"

"You came all this way for that?"

"And for you."

"Me?"

"Yes." He said, walking past me dropping his case on the floor he turned looking at me.

"We separated Grissom there is no need to come back for me." I said, closing the door.

"I sold the place in Paris and I am going to live in Las Vegas again."

"Doing what?" I asked, walking past him. He grabbed my arm pulling me back to him.

"Sara, this is hard for me. I never wanted to separate. It took me a while to figure out that we are married and should be together."

"Grissom, I am not pining away for you. I understand that we are two independent people."

"That day in Costa Rica. That's the day I remember over and over. You looked so beautiful with the sun shining down."

I made him let me go.

"Where are you staying?"

"Nowhere yet."

"You can sleep on my couch."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Until you find a place"

He watched me walk away from him going in the kitchen.

We arrived at work and then went our opposite directions. It bothered me that he tried to weaken my resolve. He had hurt me and now I was ready to get on with my life.

"I am glad you're here, Gil."Catherine said, as she sat behind her desk.

Langston sat next to Grissom in a chair looking over at the man quietly sitting.

"Well if I can be any help. The grant won't be in for some time yet. So, if I can be of any assistance I will. If you don't mind I would like to see Sara."

"Sure, we can talk later. It's good to see you again." She said, smiling.

He smiled back nodding as he left. She sat back in her chair looking at Langston. Grissom walked through the hallway seeing me in a room looking at some tire pieces on a lit table. He stood at the door watching as I picked up one piece looking at it carefully.

"Are you going to stand there long?" I asked, not looking at him.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Why?" I asked, with no feeling.

He walked over to me. I put the tire piece down turning to him.

"Do you want to go out to breakfast with me when your shift ends?"

"Your mother was right." I said, looking down at the table.

"Right?"

"Yes, she said that we didn't have a good marriage."

"I thought we did."

"I feel like I did a few years ago. We are on opposite sides again. Now I am here and you are where ever you are and it doesn't matter."

"Sara, whatever I did to you, I came to fix it."

"It's to late." I said "I really have to work."

"What about breakfast?"

"You can go alone."

He walked out as I watched him leave. Shift ended and I drove home. I entered the apartment smelling food. Walking over to the kitchen I saw he had set the kitchen island with silver ware, napkins and two plates of omelets and cups of steaming coffee. He stood by the fridge pouring orange juice in his dress clothes he wore earlier minus shoes. Turning, he saw me standing looking at him.

"Hello." He said

"You made breakfast?"

"Yes, since you refused to come with me I decided to make it here."

"You don't give up, do you?"

"No."

Sighing, I walked over sitting down on one of the black stools looking down at the omelet. He set a glass of juice next to my plate then moved to sit down next to me. We ate in silence then I walked away getting out of my work clothes and into my black pajama pants and a gray tank top. Grissom walked in seeing me crawling into bed pulling the covers over my body lying still.

He sat on the bed as I moved away from him to my side.

"Can we be friends?" He asked

I opened my eyes looking at the window with the blind down shielding my eyes from the sun.

"I don't know." I said

"How many times can I say I am sorry?"

"Are you serious about staying here?"

"Yes."

"That's a start." I said, moving to face him. He laid down next to me putting his head on the pillow looking at me. I reached over touching his cheek with a shaking hand. He moved closer allowing my fingers to graze over his face moving to his lips. He took my hand kissing my fingertips making me smile.

"I love you, Sara."

I stopped smiling watching him continue to kiss my fingers. I moved closer putting my arms around him cocooning my body against his. I woke up to my alarm going off. Grissom moved over me to turn it off then he laid back down sighing.

"Time to work." He said, against my head.

"I am calling off."

"You can't."

"I'll tell them I have a contagious rash." I said, feeling him chuckle.

"I have to go as well."

I lifted my head looking at him.

"If this is going to work then we need to set some rules."

"What kind of rules?" He asked, touching my face.

"Well, for one we might have to buy a house."

"We could. What else?"

"That we never separate again."

"All right."

I leaned over kissing him feeling him move me onto my back. I felt our kissing becoming heated when my cell on the dresser started ringing.

"Ignore it." I said, pulling him closer.

"Might be important."

"It's always important, but right now I don't care."

It rang again and he stopped sighing looking at me. I moved getting up walking over to answer the phone.

"Sidle." I said, looking at him "Hi Catherine."

He laid rubbing his face as I talked to her.

"Okay, I'll be there." I said, hanging up looking at him "I have to go. They got a suspect in custody."

"Let's roll." He said, getting out of bed.

Grissom and I walked away in opposite directions looking at each other. I smiled sighing with contentment. After a tense interrogation of the suspect I needed a break. Walking around the building I clicked on my cellphone dialing Grissom's number.

"That means she had to have been dead for three days." Grissom said, as he stood in his old office with Langston looking at some crime scene photos.

His phone went off picking it up he looked seeing my name.

"Excuse me a minute."

"Sure." Ray said

Grissom walked over to the door.

"Grissom."

"Where are you?"

"I am with Ray in my old office, why?"

"Because I need a break and I want to see you." I said, walking towards the door shutting off my phone seeing him shut his off smiling at me. "Hey."

"Hey." He said, kissing me quickly. Ray smiled seeing me come in.

"How's the case?" Langston asked

"Moving along. How's yours?" I asked, looking at the pictures lying on the desk.

"Moving as well thanks to Grissom."

Grissom walked over standing beside me looking at Ray.

We sat on the couch together watching a movie the next evening which was my night off. He kissed my head as I laid against his chest.

"The gang wants to go out for breakfast later this week." He said, putting his chin on my head.

"Sounds good."

He lifted my left hand seeing that my wedding ring was on my finger again.

"That's good to see again."

"I decided to put it back on tonight." I said, looking at the gleaming piece of metal on my finger.

"I bought this in Paris. I wanted a sonnet inscribed inside, but there was not enough room."

"You're a romantic."

"Hardly, otherwise I would have fought harder to not drive you away."

He laid my hand down on his lap touching the ring watching the movie again. I stared at my ring thinking about him and what a positive move forward this ring made.

After work on Friday the gang decided to have a breakfast with Grissom and I. We all sat around a round table at the diner talking.

"Ray said your back. Is that true?" Greg asked, sitting next to me.

"Yes, I decided that I missed this place to much to stay away." Grissom said, glancing at me.

"That's nice man." Nick said "So what will you do?

"Help on some cases. I also want to lecture at the forensics training college. Maybe even write a book or two."

"Sounds like you're going to be busy." Catherine said

"Most of the time."

"Well we could use the extra help. I am sure Sara told you that the crime has gotten a little out of hand this year." She said, glancing at me.

"Nothing this team can't handle." Grissom said, getting a yell from Nick and Greg. Both men reached across the table giving hi fives. I laughed shaking my head.

Grissom stretched out in bed along side of me putting his arm around me. I sighed touching his hand with mine.

"It was good seeing everyone again." He said, gently.

"They missed you." I said

"What about you?"

"I missed you the most."

He smiled closing his eyes.

A lecture at the college came up and as he left for that I went about going to the lab working. Brass walked with me on a sidewalk along a row of small houses.

"So you two are okay now?" He asked, as he looked around.

"Yeah, he seems happier and I have to admit I am to. I think this time we will make it work."

"I am glad, because….." He said, breaking off his sentence looking ahead at something.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Do you have your gun?" He asked, taking out his.

"Always." I said, taking it out of the holster.

"Stay behind me." He said, looking behind us motioning for the two other cops to follow him. I took a breath following with my gun drawn. We stopped by a white picket fence ducking down.

Brass lifted his head looking over at the next house over. He looked back at the cops pointing at different positions. They nodded ducking as they ran to the positions.

"What's going on?" I whisphered, moving up to Brass.

"Looks like our suspect is breaking into the vic's home. Stay down." He said

"Okay."

Brass motioned again and the men nodded looking at the house. Brass ran to the garage looking over at the open window that the man climbed in. He took a breath lifting his gun making his move. I ran over to the garage standing where he stood as his men made their way over to the front door.

Brass lifted his hand counting to three and the cops kicked the front door open yelling. Brass went in next pointing his gun around edging his way in looking outside then in. I waited watching him.

Suddenly I heard a noise and saw the suspect run from the side of the garage past me down the street.

"Brass, he's running!" I shouted, running as well.

"Sara!" Brass yelled, behind me.

The man looked back at me as he ran towards another street. As he went to cross the road a car slammed into him. He hit the hood and slid off getting up trying to run with a limp. I ran over pouncing him to the ground.

"Don't move!" I yelled, pointing the gun at the man's head.

Brass ran over with the cops kneeling down cuffing him. He took a breath looking at me not happy.

"We got the guy." I said, as he and I walked into the lab.

"You could have been killed! Do me a favor let the police take over the chases from now on." Brass said

Grissom walked over hearing the conversation.

"What happened?" He asked

"Nothing." I said

"I don't think chasing after a guy with the cops behind you nothing." Brass said

Grissom looked at me then at Brass.

"Talk some sense into her, Gil." He said, going out of the building.

"Sara?"

"Look, it was nothing. I am fine."

"Next time listen to Jim. I don't want a phone call."

"I will."

"Good."


End file.
